The present invention relates to brackets for mounting a bicycle tire pump to a bicycle frame member, and more particularly concerns a bracket that is readily and firmly fixed to a bicycle and which securely locks a bicycle pump in place while permitting ready attachment and detachment of the pump from the bracket.
Various bicycle accessories, including tire pumps, are desirably carried with the rider and affixed to the bicycle frame. Generally such items as a bicycle pump are connected to the frame by means of a holder mechanism that is bolted to the frame and has portions that can extend completely around the cylindrical pump body. Frequently some type of fastener, such as a bolt or other threaded member, is employed to attach the holder to the bicycle frame, and a manually operable fastener is employed to attach the pump body to the holder itself.
Particularly for a type of bicycle, including that known as a mountain bike, that is designed for use over rough terrain, vibration to which the pump holder and pump is subjected make common clip type holders unreliable. This is because vibration experienced in rough terrain may shake the pump and dislodge it from the holder, unless separate locking fasteners are used to securely fix the pump to the holder. The use of such fasteners is undesirable, apart from the high cost, in that additional time and effort is required in attaching and detaching the pump from the holder because of the need to manipulate the fasteners. Furthermore, unless securely attached, such fasteners may be easily misplaced or lost. Presently known holder arrangements that do not employ fasteners for securing the pump to the holder do not provide a sufficiently firm attachment of the pump to the holder to ensure against accidentally dislodging the pump.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bicycle pump bracket for holding a pump to a bicycle tubular frame member, which bracket avoids or minimizes above mentioned problems.